


The Kissing Booth

by Omegathyst



Series: Falling for Arin [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Grandma's Funeral, Kissing Booth, Obsessed Fan Reader, Other, Police, Slight-Trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: When the Game Grumps twitter reveals a 20-minute kissing booth happening near your house, you stop at nothing to reach a certain grump's lips. Based on Super Mario Maker Episode 160.





	The Kissing Booth

**Hey lovelies, for 20 minutes only, Dan and Arin have set up a kissing booth on the address below! Let's see how many people die on the way, haha.**

You barely noticed the joke in the tweet, your body lit up with an ecstatic fire that you've never known. The address was only several minutes away, but the line would stack up before you even know it.

You ripped a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and put it in your pocket before you raced towards the door.

"Sweetheart, we're supposed to leave for grandma's funeral, where are-"

 _"GRANDMA'S FUNERAL CAN WAIT."_  You yelled over your mother's voice, throwing open the door and sprinting to your car.

You didn't stammer or hesitate turning the car on and speeding out of the neighborhood and onto the streets. You didn't care if you'd get a ticket for speeding, anything for a taste of _his_ sweet lips.

As predicted, several police cars were trying to catch up to you, and you were surprised that you didn't get into a car crash by now. The adrenaline of getting to him was overwhelming, and it drowned out the sirens and honking from other cars. You were almost there, and you felt like you were flying through air.

You felt your car run over several people as you drove into the parking lot where Dan and Arin were at, with a real booth and everything. You threw the car door open and bolted towards them, almost slipping on the pools of blood around you. Dan and Arin looked at the police cars in shock.

Then, you pulled Arin by the shirt collar and pressed your lips against his, savoring every second of his soft-skinned goodness before a police officer yanked you back. You took the paper out of your pocket and placed it on the booth before you were put in handcuffs.

"Man, you _are_ kiss-ably soft." You declared triumphantly, winking at Arin in all of his blushing glory. You walked into the police car, where you looked at Arin and did a phone gesture with your hand, winking at him.

Arin looked down at the paper that had your phone number on it. Dan gave a cocky grin as he elbowed Arin.

"Told you someone was gonna kiss you." Dan smirked.

Arin was stunned, but despite all of the insanity that happened, he couldn't deny how hot the kiss was. He even considered paying for your bail, in hopes of seeing you again.

Time will tell.


End file.
